The Speech
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt has to give a speech and he is terrified. Blaine comforts him. TWO SHOT. KLAINE.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was terrified, as looked up at the board in his English class room. It was as if it said, "Students shall be thrown in hell tomorrow."

However, for Kurt it was much worse than that. He'd actually prefer it. Nobody else had that opinion, but they probably hated it as much as Kurt did.

"Persuasive Speech Presentations Tomorrow" the board read and to Kurt it was more like a death sentence.

Kurt was terrified of public speaking especially in front of his English class, it had most of the football jocks and bitchy cheerleaders in it.

And no, Finn wasn't in his class and neither was Puck, Quinn, or even Santana. He could handle Santana better even though she was the wicked bitch of the west.

This class had the jocks that would still beat him up even though they had the bully whips, and the cheerleaders who were nastier than a cat.

The only real friend Kurt had in his class was Blaine. Which Kurt was fine with, if he could choose anyone, it would be Blaine.

Kurt sat in the middle of the room with Blaine in the desk on the left side of him and it was easy to know when something was on each other's mind.

When the teacher was writing on the board, Blaine passed a note to Kurt.

Kurt made sure the teacher wasn't looking, and opened the note quietly. Kurt read the note quickly, _"What's wrong? You don't look too good."_

Kurt grabbed his pen and replied to Blaine's note and quickly passed back the note before the teacher turned around.

"_Nothing, I'm fine."_ Kurt replied, but Blaine didn't fall for it, but he wasn't going to risk getting a detention, so he decided to wait until after class to talk to Kurt.

Once school was over, it was about five o' clock and Blaine decided to find out the issue with Kurt.

He went over to his house, and knocked on the door.

Burt Hummel, Kurt's father answered and he wasn't surprised to see Blaine.

"Hi Mr. Hummel is Kurt home?" Blaine asked him.

Burt nodded, "Yes, do you know what's up with him?" Burt asked him, knowing something was bothering his son.

Blaine shook his head, "No, but he has been that way since English class. That's all I know." Blaine informed him.

"Did anything happen? Did he get a bad grade or something?" Burt asked, but again Blaine answered 'No' with shaking his head.

"Not that I know, we just have a speech presentation tomorrow." Blaine said and Burt knew what was going on.

"Oh, now this makes perfect sense." Burt said, but Blaine was confused.

"What?" Blaine asked, unaware of one of Kurt's biggest fears.

"You didn't know? Kurt is terrified of public speaking, well in front of classes in way," Burt explained. "He's afraid of the ridicule and judgment; I think he gets that from his sister."

Blaine was shocked, who knew that Kurt Hummel, the guy who lived and survived Dave's tormenting for months was afraid of public speaking.

But he some what got why he would be in English class, Kurt and himself were the only people who wouldn't judge.

"Can I go talk to him?" Blaine asked Burt and he nodded then letting him inside. He informed Blaine that Kurt was in his bed room and he went upstairs.

He knocked on the door, as it slid open, finding Kurt planning note cards on his bed. Probably preparing for the dreaded speech.

"Hey," Kurt said after seeing it was Blaine.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you're terrified of speaking in public?" Blaine asked and Kurt was angered Burt told Blaine.

"Because it's stupid, and I didn't want anyone to know how self conscious I am." Kurt said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hey, its okay, lots of people hates speaking in front of people; it's just another form of stage fright." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"I can't do this Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine sat on the bed with him.

"Of course you can, what's the worse that can happen?" Blaine encouraged, but Kurt didn't find exactly helpful.

"Well, I could faint, throw up, or even both," Kurt replied. "What can I do?"

"Take deep breaths, and stand by the trash can." Blaine joked, but Kurt was in the exact mood for jokes.

"Blaine, you're not helping me here, you're just building up my nerves." Kurt said.

"Sorry, now, practice your speech with me and see if you can persuade me. Then doing tomorrow will be easier." Blaine said.

They practiced Kurt's speech for 2 hours until Kurt did it perfectly. Blaine had to go home at eight and Kurt seemed ready for the speech, but he really wasn't.

The next day, Kurt was as nervous as shit. He was lucky he was allowed to use note cards.

If he had to memorize his speech he'd probably forget it all once it was his turn.

Once sixth period came, Kurt thought he was actually about to burn in hell and a few times was considering killing himself, but Blaine would kill him if he tried.

The teacher had the three pretty cheerleaders go first because they volunteered. Then she selected randomly. And fair enough, Kurt was picked.

"Kurt, you up." She said and his eyes widened and he began to shake. He was sure his heart skipped a few beats.

He nervously grabbed his note cards, and before he grabbed them all Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Relax; you're going to be great." He assured Kurt, and he nodded as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

The teacher told him to begin and Kurt looked out everyone looking at him. He took a breath and for some reason everyone except the teacher and Blaine laughed.

Kurt took as they ere making fun of him. He was up front anyway.

He looked down at his cards, and tried to start reading the first sentence, but couldn't get one word out.

"Uhh… I…" Was the only thing Kurt was able to shake out.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing; he was watching his boyfriend choke on something he just had to read.

Then the un thinkable happened, Kurt started to cry, which wasn't expected. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes and Kurt ran out of the class room.

Blaine was just stunned and it hurt, he hated seeing his boyfriend like that. It was unbearable.

He then got out of his seat and exited the class room to go after to Kurt. "Kurt!"

_To be Continued_

**What did you think?**

**I wrote this one when I had to give a speech myself in English Class. And this is what happened.**

**I had a panic attack. Literally. I thought I was going to die before I went up there and instead, freaked out! Public Speaking is NOT by best thing. Especially when it's something I wrote. UGH!**

**YIKES! Poor Kurtie! Blaine will have to comfort him. My Klaine :D**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled running after Kurt when he ran out of the class room in tears.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine said and Kurt finally stopped and turned to him.

"No, I told you I couldn't do this," Kurt said, sobbing. "And look what happened."

"Kurt…" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"No! I choked and had a mental break down!" Kurt said, barley getting it out before he bursted into stronger tears.

Blaine and Kurt sat down on a nearby bench and Blaine cuddled his boyfriend into his arms.

"Calm down, calm down," Blaine coaxed. "You're okay now, it's over now."

"No, I'll have to do it when I walk back in." Kurt said, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears fell from out of his eyes and relaxed into Blaine's arms.

"Don't worry she'll let you try again tomorrow." Blaine told him and he continued to cry.

"Shh, shh it's okay," Blaine told him. "Stop crying it's alright."

Kurt forced himself to stop crying and he looked at Blaine. "I told you, I suck at public speaking."

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine told him. "You just made it seem bigger in your head than it actually was, it happens."

Blaine continued to comfort Kurt for another 5 minutes, until they returned to class. Their teacher told them that Kurt would be presenting tomorrow, no exceptions and if he ran out again, he'll get an F.

Blaine found that the stupidest thing ever, but there was no point arguing.

An hour later, Glee Club was starting and Kurt and Blaine were the first in the choir room, they weren't talking.

Kurt was too depressed. Santana, Brittany and Rachel were the others that walked in next. Rachel just took her seat.

Santana on the other hand, thought it was the first moment to be a total bitch. "Hey Kurt, I heard you blew your speech. All the football players are talking about it, you had a mental break down, that must have been worse than when you found out you were gay."

More tears formed in Kurt's eyes, Santana didn't mean to be that harsh, she just wanted to get him irritated.

Blaine didn't like her ways and he thought she was one to talk when she brought up the part about being gay.

He was about to step in when Santana talked again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She added, but Kurt didn't respond.

"We know what you meant, can you leave him alone? He has already been through enough today." Blaine said, stepping in.

"Sorry." Was the last thing Santana said as she and Brittany made their way into the back of the choir room.

Then Will walked in and noticed Kurt. "Kurt, are you alright?" He asked, everyone was finally in the choir room.

He shook his head. "He kind of had a panic attack while trying to give a speech." Blaine said and Will said nothing.

"What?" Ally asked. "What happened exactly?"

"He choked, cried, and then ran out into the hallway." Blaine added and Kurt face showed total embarrassment.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." She said, in the tone like it was her fault. "God, he got that from me. Well, I never cried and it was my last year middle school."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I had to give a speech in my class." She said, but then to be cut off by Quinn.

"Weren't you in special ED?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, which made it really difficult, it was only after a few weeks of the class and I had to give a speech." She continued.

"And what happened?" Finn asked.

"She passed out." Kurt interjected.

"Yeah, nobody at that school ever forgot that." Ally added.

"Yeah, but you had a reason, you had a reading and writing disability, I don't know what it is with speeches that choke me up."

"Kurt, it's just like when you're on stage, but with less people and instead of singing, you're talking." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, and reading something I wrote and full of all the people who hate me and make my life a living hell." Kurt said and then he left the choir room.

"I wish there was something I could do." Blaine said.

"Maybe there is." Ally suggested. "After my break down, Kurt came in and anytime I got nervous, I'd look it him and imagine he was the only one in the room, so I'd know if I messed up, he'd be there to help me."

"Wow that actually could work." Blaine said.

"Just tomorrow, sit in the front row so you can be near Kurt when he gives his speech." She added and Blaine agreed.

The next day, Blaine was sitting in the front row as he said he would do. Kurt was sitting next to him of course.

He hated the front, especially since he had to read his speech in a minute.

"Alright, Kurt Hummel will kick us off with redeeming himself with his speech." She said and Kurt gulped.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and he looked at Blaine's face with worry on his own. "Remember, if you get nervous, look at me and only me." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded and got out of his seat and went to the front and center of the classroom. He took a deep breath, and looked down at Blaine.

They exchanged smiles, he quickly glanced at his teacher and then looked back down at Blaine. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I think a serious issue the united states deal with is bullying." He started.

"Bullying has and still is causing hundreds of deaths per day. And I know that from a personal experience and my sister's." Kurt continued.

As he went on, he became more comfortable talking, but he wouldn't look up, he'd just look at Blaine. Like he was the only one in the room.

"And another thing, Bullying isn't illegal in Pennsylvania, Ohio and a few other states, which gives many people idea that it's okay, when it's not." Kurt stated.

Kurt continued his speech for about 5 minutes, until he was done. "Nice work Mr. Hummel" was the only response he got from his teacher.

"You did amazing Kurt. I'm so proud of you." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but I made my mind think I was only talking to you." Kurt said, but to Blaine, it didn't matter. Kurt did his speech and he should get an A on it.

His teacher graded it and handed him a rubric before he left, he only received a B- because of the incident yesterday.

Blaine thought it was ridiculous; "You can't punish someone's grade for a mental break down especially if you have a fear of public speaking." Blaine stated.

But to Kurt it didn't matter, he was just glad it was over and he was able to do the second time without passing out or anything.

**What did you think?**

**Yeah, that didn't happen for me. I did it in front of my teacher. That's it. THANK GOD or I would have died.**

**Yeah, don't like talking in front of people. I can sing with my choir in front people though! Lol. That happened two days later.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this TWO SHOT! :) Let Me know what you think. You can also prompt me ideas by PM or in the reviews.**

**Let me know. Please Review!**


End file.
